


trust looks like...

by EstelleDusk



Series: BadAss Robotnik Agents [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen, Implied Unethical Science, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, and why cuz he's a dick, i would tag the new agent but he will very likely die in a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: "Where do you think you're going, Stone?" The Doctor's voice chimed in from right behind him.Stone did his best to smother the urge to jump, and smoothed down the front of his jacket before turning to face Robotnik. "I assumed I wasn't needed anymore and could wait outside.""You leave when I dismiss you, Agent, no sooner, no later.""Yes, Doctor."
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. RObotnik & Agent Sycamore, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Series: BadAss Robotnik Agents [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775713
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	trust looks like...

A new agent is a rare thing.

Stone had thought for a while that he would be the new kid for at least another year, maybe two. And yet here he was, chosen to be one of the two agents to pick up the newbie. It was him and Sycamore, and he could tell that the newly named Agent Mountain was uncomfortable around them.

He couldn't see what it was that made Mountain so uncomfortable. If anything, the big burly Chad should have felt fine. Sycamore and Stone were small, slim, unassuming. They both had cultivated a look that should put the average person at ease, yet this hulk was acting as though they would eat him.

It was only as the Doctor entered the scene, sneering at Mountain and openly eyeing Stone's and Sycamore's asses as Mountain flinched, that Stone put it together. He caught Robotnik's eye and received a subtle nod and a softened manic grin.

Once the new agent was passed out, that was their cue to leave. No need to put on a show for someone sleeping. 

Sycamore relaxed his shoulders and raised an eyebrow. "This guy won't even last a week, I think. If he can't even handle a couple of twinks."

So he _had_ understood it correctly. Stone wasn't sure if he had been around long enough to question things, so he was glad Sycamore had no filter.

Robotnik waved a hand and rolled his eyes. "Honestly. I'll enjoy the next few hours, but it will be a waste of my precious time. If he can push through his bigotry, I'm sure he'll be a fine addition. Make sure to be **more** open when he gets to base. With Stone as my witness, Sycamore, you have my _express_ permission to punish him if he allows his bigotry to show even a little bit."

"Aww, Boss, you shouldn't have~ it's not even my birthday."

"You know very well that your birthday is in a week, you haven't shut up about it since last month."

The friendly bickering made it clear to Stone that Sycamore had definitely been around for a long time. He had tried not to think about how young Sycamore looked, to simply attribute his appearance to good genes. But now he's wondering if perhaps the younger man had entered the Doctor's service when he was still a kid.

It wasn't his business, so Stone shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going, Stone?" The Doctor's voice chimed in from right behind him.

Stone did his best to smother the urge to jump, and smoothed down the front of his jacket before turning to face Robotnik. "I assumed I wasn't needed anymore and could wait outside."

"You leave when I dismiss you, Agent, no sooner, no later."

"Yes, Doctor." He didn't bother asking if he was dismissed. He didn't bother bringing up how the other agents were free to leave the genius's presence as long as one agent was around. He simply did as told, and wondered why, three whole years later, he was still treated differently from the others. Surely that was long enough to trust him?

"Sycamore, the door."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Stone…"

"...Yes, Doctor?"

"Make me a latte, knock before coming in. I have lots of work to do and I'll need the caffeine."

The three of them went their ways, doing their different jobs. This wasn't the first time Stone had made a latte that the Doctor drank, but it would be the first time it would be made specifically for the Doctor. The moment the other agents had realized Stone can make a fantastic latte, they fired the previous guy and had him making everyone's first coffee in the mornings from then on.

He had gotten used to making ten coffees at once while half asleep, surely _one_ coffee while fully awake shouldn’t be too hard, right?

He spent longer than he should have just working on the perfect latte for the Doctor, measuring out the exact amounts and counting in his head versus trusting the timers. And when he was done, he realized he should have made one for himself and for Sycamore; they would be waiting outside that door for hours.

He made his way to the room the Doctor had holed himself up in, ignoring Sycamore’s raised eyebrow as he knocked and waited. The Doctor never came to the door, and that’s when Stone realized he was meant to _enter_ the room while Robotnik was in the middle of his secretive work.

No one had ever been allowed to stay while he prepared new agents.

No one had ever been allowed to enter the room until he opened the door once it had closed.

Stone was just following orders.

And Sycamore’s finger obviously hovering over his phone was _not_ helping in the slightest.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then he pushed open the door and closed it behind him. “Doctor? I have your latte.”

There was no response besides the sounds of Robotnik at work. He slowly followed those sounds, thinking of how the room had been arranged before and praying to any god that would listen, that he remembered right.

He stopped, hopefully, beside the Doctor and lifted the cup in his hands carefully.

The sounds stopped for a moment, had that been a saw? He had only been gone for twenty minutes.

“Are your eyes closed, Stone?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

He heard a hum, then a disgusting liquid sound. “My hands are a little occupied, Agent. Hold it for me, and don’t you dare let a single drop fall.”

Unsaid was the threat. Stone still hadn’t bee allowed to look at the Doctor’s work, to know exactly what was being done. Oh, he could guess. Some sounds were too distinctive, some smells. He wouldn’t allow himself to think about it.

He also wouldn’t allow any of the drink to fall, but to do that?

Stone carefully opened his eyes, staring firmly at the Doctor’s smiling face. He turned the cup in his hands and lifted it to Robotnik’s lips, tilting as needed for him to drink. Then he put it back down and continued to stare off into the same direction.

The questionable sounds continued.

The Doctor continued to raise from his crouched position, parting his lips and letting his tongue peek out from behind his teeth whenever he wanted more.

Stone kept his eyes either on the Doctor’s work-flushed face, or the spot on the wall right behind his head.

He hasn't looked anywhere else since.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! i meant to edit and post a different piece to this universe instead of this one


End file.
